mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Civilizations: The Dawn
This is a project of mine in which we would choose to play a civilization, kingdom or empire, which you can make up adding in the map according to certain rules. this project is to mainly see if we can stablish a longterm game. Each civilization will start in a specific tier There are ten tiers which are represented by one color , and the highest being the 1st tier in crimson color. as for the nations you can set them anywhere you want, as far as its not too big or doesn't try to expand faster than the plausible, as well every civilization may name geographical regions near them, such as rivers, mountains lakes and oceans. Each civilization has unique culture and when a nation reaches an extended size, its divided in provinces which have a certain cost and score depending on its utility or importance, Core provinces are far more important than other provinces. the Head Provinces is where the capital is set, and its the most important province, if this fall, in a war algo you need to leave the war. 'Rules' #Be realistic, we won't have taken over the world in 5 turns, not even your continent. #Stick to your tier, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tier 1.Organized nations have specific size requierements, such as kingdom or empire may only be of 20 px while tribal states in the game beginning may only be of 10 px. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual kingdoms vassalization due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #nations tiers, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tier nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #a province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 1 #lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to establish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent. #To avoid over expansion for sea fairing expansion, There's going to be a Known World Border which is the ingame definition of the known territory (Sea or land) by one nation. This means for an example, Thalassia can't send an expedition to contact the penninsular tribes or to the Bovlu, because they are to far from the KWB, However Thalassia can send an expedition to Cevaire or to Hellatia. which are much closer. For now (Turn 40-50 YIG) the KWB is set at 15 px away in the sea, and 5 px away from the nation border inland. 'Maps' Note: If you want to add your nation to the map, please request mod permission. Furthermore, mod events are to be written by mods only. -CookieDamage 'Nations' Landmass 1(Æcasium)(Name2)(Others) *Thalassia - Crimson : Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Cevaire - Orange : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Aczoreb Tribes - Brown : (Thalassian Vassal) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 03:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) *Peninsular Tribes - Magenta : *Coastal Æcasic Tribes(Cevairean Vassal) - Pink : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Abarri City States - Lilac : annexed by thalassia *Uskeusen Tribes - Purple : *Kingdom of the Gold River- Gold : *Durmanii Tribes : With Blood and Iron (talk) 00:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Atlantaea *United Kingdom of Alsache-Anatoray: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) **Kingdom of Anatoray- Ocean Blue : Royal Marriage with Alsache **Kingdom of Alsache - Pink : Royal Marriage with Anatoray *Khmer Tribes - Dark Grey : *Narviki Hierarchy - Purple : *Larition River Tribes - Orange: *Immeria (Collapsed State) - Light Orange: *City-State of Corvin - Light Blue: *Cheifdom of Leore - Medium Green: *City States of Felencia - Light Green: *Monastic State of Aterra - Turquoise: Landmass 2 (Zurker)(Name2)(Others) *Lower Zeedomain Empire - Cyan : *Zedomii: *Kalrican Empire - Sea blue: *Confluence States - Pink : *Hilltop City States - Green : *Northwestern Zurkori Tribes - Gold : *South Well Tribes - Brown : Landmass 3 (Bayasseau)(Name2)(Others) *Bovlu - Purple : *Hibernion Trade Centers - Marroon : *Kingdom of the True Bayasi - Teal : *Drakomagic - Black: ShadowKnights1234 *Errumaniako - Light Green - Stephanus rex (talk) 03:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Landmass 4 (Argenterium)(Name2)(Others) *Reasonia : *Dunyxarya (sometimes sp. Dunyxargya): *Triple River Tribe - Turquoise : *Eastern Argeri Tribes - Blue : *Fenetio - Yellow *Adelarmi Fenetio - *Dulockti - *Aiok - *Republic of Loik (Cevairean Vassal) - Cookiedamage (talk) 00:42, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *Republic of Imaoik (Cevairean Vassal) - Cookiedamage (talk) 00:42, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Landmass 5 (Izenđär)(Name 2)(Others) *Izën - Dark Red: : Destroyed by civilization collapse Landmass 6 (Name 1)(Name 2)(Others) *South Bay City States - Purple: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 03:24, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Inland Tribes - Brown : Landmass 7 (O'aia)(Name 2)(Others) *Northerly Tribes - Red : *Ghalage Tribes - Gold : DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Woodland States - Green : Cour *talk* 00:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) *Caramachians - Olive Green : *Terkari- *Barkam-AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 22:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Arshahr - Fed (talk) 03:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Landmass 8 (Rivia)(Name 2)(Others) Rivians - (grey) Mafia (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Mods *Sine dei gloriem (talk) (Head) *#LivinLikeFeudal (talk) (Head and Returned to game) * *Cookiedamage (talk) 00:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Archives Archives can be found through this link Game '600 - 610 YIG period' #'601 YIG:the Thalassian holdings in fenetia show support to the empire as they find still the dunyxaryans as being inferior to both fenetian and thalassian governments, cevaire however is not as lucky, but still many fenetians find them more worthy to rule their lands' #'602 - 606 YIG:Naiadea continues expanding as Farsijans begin possing a threat to them, during this campaign they get the support of the Lantirans a local group of tribes that were beated by the farsijans forcing them too move on the west.' #'603 YIG: Imawar Suri is crowned Shijar of Dawlathisna once part of the triple river tribe territories. he faces turmoil as the nobles of the region seek for rebellion.' #'608 YIG:the Ghalage Nizmirate grows as trade begins growing as well and gold trading spreads into Sawargan a nearby tribal confederacy in their north.' ' Ghalage Nizmirate: Khumun starts encouraging people to move to the north and west so trade would be easier. Sawargan is offered close cooperations. Army increases to 10,000 men and expansion to nort-west is ordered. Central part of Gharra was just finished and already it has several thousand people and Nizmir's palace. Main port of Gharra is finished shortly after. People continue to move into towns and cities. Poor farmers and free people are offered to work in road construction and stone quarries so they could get some money and help Nizmirate. Khumun established council of people to solve everyday problems. First signs of aristocracy show up among rich city inhabitants, so council redraws plans of second Gharra ring, or "main city" to include schools and academies. In northern part of the capital, near existing port, big complex of "industry" is being built. It will hold some of Ghalage biggest workshops, blacksmiths, goldsmiths, silversmiths and mints, to satisfy demands of thousands of Halagians. (People of Ghalahe). Dunyxarya: 'We decide to go on a campaign to annex the rest of the former Fenetia(save the occupied areas owned by Thalassia and Cevaire). We begin the campaign by building up our armies and equipping them with more advanced weapons than what we currently have(mostly weapons from Fenetian leftovers from the Fenetian-Dunyxaryan War) and we continue to organize our government. We decide to begin trading with the Thalassians and the Cevairans. We begin developing our navy as well and send explorers to explore the lands beyond the former Fenetia and we decide to use Fenetian maps to locate our ships. We also use them to explore new lands. We decide to use the leftovers from the Fenetian-Dunyxaryan War to reverse engineer the Fenetian technology so we can accelerate our development. We also begin using leftovers from other past Fenetian Wars as we decide to send scavangers to recover any additional technology from the battlefields of past wars involving either Bronze or Iron weapons. '''Cevaire: ''In ten years Cevaire expands north of Deilois River (13px) 'and east of the Agosiellen River '(12px) (If I run into other countries like Thalasilla then the only expansion that will count will be expansion up until their borders)'' ''bringing the national expansion to '''25 px in ten years. The KWB expands towards the east, into more of Atlantaea. Ayavena reaches a population of 9,000,000 by 610 YIG. In 610 YIG, Ayorica reaches a population of 11,000,000, Agosielle a population of 29,000,000, and the national population reaches 58,000,000. Willivan '''orders the reformation of the Guerdibar. Forces continue training.' In other news, Banking becomes a staple part of the Cevairean economy, and mining begins to become prominent in the mountainous regions. On the topic of mining, people around the country begin creating weaponry and various tools with Intraigas (iron). By this time, intraigas production becomes exponentially more frequent in cities. Swords made out of Intraigas begin to be made. In 610, soldiers are sent to Loik and Imaoik to tighten the grip that Cevaire has on the nation. '''Dragswood: 'We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 14.5 million. We expand the economy of the nation by tradng with tribes out side if our nation. We ask some of the tribes to join us in our empire. We build more ships for our navy. The team of 100 men come back and have drawed up a new map of our nation with the new lands they took over. The 10 ships come back with maps of the islands they took over. These new lands are accounted for in our empire. '''Alsache-Anatoray: ' The United kingdoms royal family pushes through with numerous children but a clearly denominated line off succession to prevent inter familial conflict. Along with this the United Kingdom has managed to establish a series of 3 to 4 moderately sized and moderately populated colonies along the Western continent using the new heavy ships with expert navigators to reach the Colonies which begin to have their own recognized nobles for the colonies. The Population after years of stagnating and some disease reaches 38 million. The United Kingdom looks to ignore the issues in Fenetias remnants and begins to push through to create not only a royal army but a royal navy in order to directly avoid failures of Nobility. The Kingdoms island colonies near Former Fenetia now wholly encompass the islands with their populations reaches nearly 40,000. The Western Colonies are beefed up with nearly 5000 royal troops which are used to maintain order and defend heavily '''Thalassia: the Imperial Unity lays threatened however the empire seeks into establishing a better way to rule initiating by the Edict of Naecasia an order in which each region of the empire has its own direct governor who responds only to the emperor and in military crisis moments to the general and military leadership on the region. while this the first to colonies are made in Eissbania (Spanish looking island) in its northeastern region and another one in the Ponentian islands (western islands near the Baudessian northwestern coast) while this military and navy are built up and expansion is stopped for now to establish more effective control in the empire. '610 - 620 YIG Period' #'612 YIG:Imperial unity in thalassia continues as the empire grows from within, harvest regions of the empire continue giving relatively successfull crops with a huge population boost happening' #'611 YIG:In Anatoray a similar event happens however the population boom is not as big due to colonialism spreading some diseases into the kingdoms heart.' #'614 YIG: Farsija invades Naiadea through land, but their attempt fails as several naiadean units manage to defeat the biggest army of the farsijan empire in the battle of Einmaok (OTLbattle of the thermopylae) The Naiadean fleet manages to seize several ports of the farsijans and blockade the region as well as crushing the local fleet.' #'in Zacutia another major empire rises. the Dolatians a trading empire based on land and expanding eastwards into the northern deserts and pine forests of O'aia as well as the southern Mountains of the continent.' '''Ghalage Nizmirate: '''Planed parts of Gharra were at last finished, now regular houses are being built. Khumun orders to build houses and streets in a rectangular fashion rather than ring by ring. Total population reaches 1,5 million. Army is increased to 25,000 men. As Nizmir goes for a hunting, he uses horse for the first time and figures out that it is a very good way to use his army. Stables are ordered to be built all across the Nizmirate. For the first time cavalry and skirmishing cavalry is introduced to the army. To try this force in action Khumun attacks small tribe to the south-west of Ghalage on the Ghalagha river. '''Dragswood: 'We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 14.5 million. We expand the economy of the nation by tradng with tribes out side if our nation. We ask some of the tribes to join us in our empire. We build more ships for our navy. We declare war on the Hibernion Trade Centers. '''Alsache-Anatoray: ' The United kingdoms royal family pushes through with numerous children but a clearly denominated line off succession to prevent inter familial conflict. Along with this the United Kingdom has managed to establish a series of 3 to 4 moderately sized and moderately populated colonies along the Western continent using the new heavy ships with expert navigators to reach the Colonies which begin to have their own recognized nobles for the colonies. The Population after years of stagnating and some disease reaches 38 million. The United Kingdom looks to ignore the issues in Fenetias remnants and begins to push through to create not only a royal army but a royal navy in order to directly avoid failures of Nobility. The Kingdoms island colonies near Former Fenetia now wholly encompass the islands with their populations reaches nearly 1.1 million. The Western Colonies are beefed up with nearly 10,000 royal troops which are used to maintain order and defend heavily '''Thalassia: the growing tension with the dunyxaryans continues. however the army and the thalassian navy are more than capable of obliteratting the enemies, while this Imperator Laurius is crowned and the imperial colonies expand at their average rates. while this the fenetian Isthmus region controlled by thalassia continues growing by trade and a small expansion occurs in the northern regions of Dunissarium basin, near the penninsula of Galatus. military and navy are expanded as well as economy. '620 - 630 YIG Period:' #'621 YIG: Thalassia's expansion is halted due to a new plague hitting the population apparently coming from Dunissaurium (Pestis Dunissauriensis or Paenitentia Fenetiae). killing a good number of their external population' #'623 YIG: Anatoray's colonial plague continues growing and soon it reaches the nearest parts of the continent decimating somecities, however the population still remains fairly big.' #'623 - 628 YIG: Cevaire experiences a new plague the Northern plague which decimates the population of both northern and eastern cevairian regions within their royal lands' #'625 YIG: in the eastern end of the Crescentia a few farsijan monks found Ihwalassanah, a theocractic state based on a hierarchy similar to the military one but lead by a religious leader called "Thrasivaush"' #'627 YIG: the O'aian Western peoples begin spreading to the north and to centre of the continent beginning the great diaspora creating several fleeing tribes from a disaster (Vulcano eruption in the coast) which will lead to a new O'aian map.' Ghalage Nizmirate: Seeing many people coming to our region, Khumun decides to accept anyone who wants to live in Ghalahe. Those who come to Nizmirate get some land and are allowed not to pay taxes for 10 YIG. Cities grow even more. Stables that were ordered long ago are already up and going, so our whole army is mounted. It is divided to 4 tiers, Skirmishers, light flanking cavalry, regular cavalry and mameluke knights. Due to it's composition, speed and maneuvrability almost all tactical arsenal can be used. As population grows we expand to the west and increase our army to 15,000 men Dragswood: '''We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 15.5 million. We expand the economy of the nation by tradng with tribes out side if our nation. We ask some of the tribes to join us in our empire. We build more ships for our navy. Our cities grow quickly do to this boom in our population. With the population increasing we move east to expand our empire. We are still at war with the Hibernion Trade Centers. We send more cavarly and archers to fight in the war. '''Caramachians: '''King Naekhlosson of the Makhoans unites the other eastern caramachian tribes of Carans, Utrasians and Ghozukeans under a single rule and establishes the Caramachian kingdom (makhoan: ''Karumakhosus Raknaruos) ''by the river Gourr (pronounced ou:r or ju:r). The first few YIG are spent farming, without further expansion. A small army of few hundred men is formed, mostly spearmen. Population is dispersed to small communes and villages, total population is a little under 8000 but it grows stable due to good harvests. Some fleeing O'aian peoples have been spotted close to the western border, but otherwise life is peaceful. '''Dunyxarya: We promise to Thalassia NOT to invade the Northern territories but make no promises to the Cevairans, seeing the Fenetians living in their rule despise them. We manage to create swords of Bronze using the leftovers of the fallen Fenetians armies from old. After this we are able to distribute the weapons amongst our armies and we begin to invade the rest of the former Fenetia'(algo please)'. Meanwhile our Senate takes the approval measure and decides to acquire the Northern territories for purchase for 15 million Fenetian Repubos(due to the value of the currency in the region) and we ask for Thalassia to accept the deal. South Bay City States: 'The dozen city states that make up this bay begin another war which drags the better part of the city states into the war that lasts for the first six YIG (after sacrificing at least 15 slave soldiers each to their respective patron deity, it is a big war after all), the two alliances are made up of five and four city states respectivley, while three of the city-states stay out of the war, and the war results in it now being two alliances, seven on one alliance and five on the other. Capturing soldiers in Southern warfare is preferable to killing, as captured prisoners are either ransomed back or sold into slavery amongst the isolated city-states around the great Sanath Bay, named after the Great City which was destroyed and sunk by the Demons of Mkarn some many thousand years ago. After the war the cities manage to recover for a while (though they're really just gearing up for the next war) and the borders expand 6px on each coast. '630 - 640 YIG Period: *'Game to be resumed Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 03:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC)' *'Dragswood: '''We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 15.5 million. We expand the economy of the nation by tradng with tribes out side if our nation. We ask some of the tribes to join us in our empire. We build more ships for our navy. Our cities grow quickly do to this boom in our population. With the population increasing we move east to expand our empire. We are still at war with the Hibernion Trade Centers. We send more cavarly and archers to fight in the war. '(Can a mod please do an algo for this war that lasted for three years)''' Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game) Category:Map Games